The new and improved GT!
by ilovegoku-vegeta
Summary: Goku is training with Uub, but the wish isn't made so fast he gets back to Capsule Corp. where he is reuninted with Vegeta and family. this story has lots of sex well will have and people be old enough like 18 or older yaoi WARNING! Everyone Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first Dragonball GT story so this is a yaoi for anyone that reads my stories this is set when Goku is training Uub before he gets wished back into a kid.

So I don't own anything and enjoy!

The look out was falling apart Goku and Uub have been at it for a month know but for the past few days they have seemed to step it up a notch, and Dendei nearly fell over everything was shaking and falling apart.

Finally Goku and Uub stopped their training walking out of the door falling from estuation. "well its about time I thought the look out was going to fall apart" Dendei said wiping the sweat from his brow.

gave both fighters sensu beans instantly healing all their wounds, "that's better! So Uub I'll see you around I'm sure your family misses you." Goku said smiling "yea I miss them a lot too take it easy Goku" Uub said taking flight back to his home.

"I'll see you guys later I gotta get home too Ve..chichi must miss me…do you need any help up here?" Goku asked "no we got things up here go ahead" Mr. Popo said smiling at him.

"ok see you guys" Goku waved leaving the look out, Popo and Dendei looked around and sighed.

Goku landed on the CC grounds knocking on the door Trunks opened it "Oh Goku we've been waiting for you come in" Trunks said opening the door all the way as Goku walked into the house going to the kitchen.

"Goku HI" Bulma ran over hugging him chichi started crying (everyone was there) "hi guys sorry I took so long hey chichi come here" Goku said holding his arms out to her even though they were not together they agreed to being friends.

Vegeta caught Goku gaze 'so do I get a hug too?' Vegeta asked telepathically 'I thought we were hiding our relationship?' Goku asked 'I don't care anymore Bulma already knows' Vegeta said.

'well than come here' Goku said as both men walked to meet each other Vegeta pretty much through his arms around Goku everyone watched some in shock others just smiled. Vegeta wanted to cry the clown made him so happy. 'I missed you Kakarott' Vegeta said 'I've missed you too Vegeta' Goku said capturing his lips in a kiss.

They separated as everyone went outside to give them some time both sayians made there way outside smelling BBQ. Vegeta never left Goku side that day "so dad how was Uub?" Gohan asked "oh man that kid he is strong he really is something great fighter, fast learner" Goku explained.

Vegeta was know sitting on Goku's lap as they ate "so where is he?" Goten asked taking a bite of his steak "he went home he missed his family he said he would visit soon, but enough about that what's been going on with everyone?" Goku smiled as he watched Vegeta lick his fingers.

"well me and Trunks are…together" Goten said Goku looked at the teens noticing Trunks was blushing "well that is something" Goku said snaking his hand on Vegeta's hip drinking some beer.

The day carried on Goku glanced over to where chichi was and saw her new husband but he didn't walk over to introduce himself, he didn't want to embarrass the poor guy. Night came fast as friends started leaving. Goku was tired but he knew he wouldn't get far with Vegeta.

Vegeta and Goku walked up to their room as he walked into the shower Vegeta got comfy on the bed watching some TV. "oh man did I need that" Goku plopped down on the bed Vegeta not being able to wait anymore got on top of him.

"mmm God Kakarott could your body get any sexier?" Vegeta asked kissing his neck "I don't know maybe" Goku said taking Vegeta's shirt off flipping him over so he was on top.

"your body has changed too my Prince" Goku kissed his neck taking Vegeta's pants off he licked Vegeta entrance. Vegeta instantly started moaning "ah God Kakarott ahh fuck" Vegeta moaned.

Goku spit on his figures and buried them seep in Vegeta's ass, "you want me inside you Vegeta?" Goku asked with a sexy tone. "ah fuck yes Kakarott fuck me already" Vegeta said Goku removed his fingers and replaced his cock.

Vegeta was in bliss and swore he almost died as Goku moved in and out of his ass "AHH YES OH YES FUCKKKK" Vegeta screamed in pleaser as he was sure the whole house herd. "ah Vegeta your so fucking tight" Goku said flipping them over so Vegeta could be in charge.

Goku watched as Vegeta moved his hips as did Goku Vegeta was still moaning he wasn't sure he could catch his breath Goku heard Trunks and Goten a crossed the hall but blocked it out Vegeta was screaming as Goku moved his hips hitting Vegeta's G-spot.

"Ka..Kakarott I am AHH going to CUM" Vegeta moaned "ah fuck me too Vegeta" Goku said grabbing Vegeta bringing him down to his chest. Just as soon as they came both bit into each others necks claming their love. Goku held Vegeta close not noticing he went super during the process, Vegeta slowly got off Goku.

"Kakarott..I.. I love you" Vegeta choked out

"I love you too Vegeta" Goku said kissing Vegeta holding him as they slept, Vegeta slept with a smile on his face as did Goku.

K well I hope everyone likes it there will be more to this story and I'm going to try and make it suspenseful and whatnot so review I like reviews ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorryyy, I've been meaning to update, just no one ever leaves me alone but I finally decided to so I hope I still got it so here it is, enjoy!**

**Warning yaoi.**

Vegeta awoke the next morning entangled in Goku's arms, he untangled himself giving Goku a peck on the cheek. Goku woke up noticed Vegeta wasn't in bed with him, he smelt the faint aroma of bacon. Goku leapt out of bed, booking it to the kitchen.

Goku peeked around the corner, sure enough Vegeta was standing at the stove, Goku walked up behind him hugging him around his waist. "Good morning my love" Goku said kissing Vegeta's neck. "Morning, how did you sleep?" Vegeta said turning around in his arms, "Like a rock, it was needed" Goku smiled, Gods has Vegeta missed him.

"Kakarott, you can't ever leave e behind again do you understand?" Vegeta demanded Goku looked confused for a minute and the realization hit him, that is one of the reasons he isn't with chichi, he loved Vegeta so he didn't want to lose him. "I understand completely Vegeta."

"Good, now go sit down and eat" Vegeta teased Goku obliged giving Vegeta a kiss before turning and sitting at the table filling his plate, Trunks and Goten came running into the kitchen, sitting filling their plates also. Goten gave his dad a hug before he piled food onto his plate. "How have you been Goten?" Goku asked.

"I've been good," Goten answered "Boys go and get ready for school k" Vegeta added sitting next to Goku putting food on his plate, the boys excused themselves from the table, grabbed their school stuff, said later and took off school bound.

"Their attitudes have gotten better," Goku noted "that's because they've been with me since you left Goten doesn't like the new guy your ex-harpy is with, and he was over here everyday so I just told him to stay." Vegeta said. "Well we are alone what do you want to do" Goku asked almost seductively.

"I have a few ideas" Vegeta said getting up straddling Goku's lap, "You read my mind" Goku smirked as they started to kiss in the distance they herd rumbling, both stopped and starred "its not me, I'm full" Goku remarked.

Vegeta got up, looked out the window where he could almost see the city, just than a demonic presence took over the earth, the sky was red Goku and Vegeta ran outside. "Shit Kakarott Trunks, Goten we need to get to the city now" Vegeta said taking off toward the city with Goku right behind him.

As they were flying King Kai telepathically sought out Goku, "Goku, GOKU" King Kai yelled, "Owe what's up King Kai?" Goku asked now flying besides Vegeta. "Goku there is a black dragon destroying the earth" King Kai informed.

Goku looked confused "a black dragon but we haven't used the dragon balls," Vegeta stopped "we have to Kakarott," Vegeta reminded him "Remember the red ribbon army used them to change you to a child and we used them again to change you back" Vegeta crossed his arms. "So what does that mean?" Vegeta asked Goku.

"We used them one to many times" Goku answered "very good Goku, and the worse thing is there are seven dragon balls so there are seven evil dragons, you need to kill the, all and bring the balls to Dendi" King Kai explained.

"I have a feeling that's going to be easier said than done" Goku replied "most likely" Vegeta said. Goten and Trunks managed to find there dads a few feet away from the city. Vegeta informed them of what was going on as all four took off looking for the seven dragons.

Vegeta looked over at Goku, "what's the matter?" Vegeta asked "We didn't get to do anything" Goku said looking disappointed "oh Kakarott we will be able to, but I think the fate of the world is relying on you…again" Vegeta pointed out.

"Yeah I love how it comes at the worst times, oh well lets go fight some dragons. Than we can fuck" Goku laughed Vegeta rolled his eyes but gave a little smile, "your to much Kakarott." Vegeta said as they found the first dragon. "this is going to be fun" Goku admitted to himself. They got into fighting stance and attacked.

**Ok I know it was really short and probably not one of my best chapters but hang with me I have to get back into the swing of it, I hope you enjoyed it and I have to think how I can make this story better lol, please R&R good night.**


End file.
